


Nous Touchons le Ciel

by TintagelCastle



Series: Hawks and Wolves Trilogy [2]
Category: Ladyhawke (1985), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Curses, Hux is Not Nice, Jousting, Knight Kylo Ren, Kylo flirts like Han and won't admit it, Ladyhawke AU, M/M, MORE FAIRYTALE NONSENSE, Prequel, Seduction by Piggyback, Slow Burn, Snoke is Just a Dick, losers in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TintagelCastle/pseuds/TintagelCastle
Summary: “You’re going to do great things Ben,” He whispered, looking down into little curious dark eyes as they peered at him from beneath the folds of the blanket. “God’s got wonderful things in store for you.”
  Young prince Etienne Hux and Lord Ben Organa-Solo find themselves both in the service of the formidable Bishop Snoke. Snoke has a vision for the three of them, and nothing is going to ruin that.Prequel to Nous Maudissons Le Soleil.





	1. A son is born

**Author's Note:**

> You ask, I deliver.
> 
> I received some lovely anon asks on Tumblr asking for a prequel or a sequel for my Ladyhawke AU and realised that though I hadn't originally thought of adding anything to this verse, I wasn't totally done with it. There was probably more to tell than just "And then Mitaka kept accidentally overhearing Ren and Hux boinking each other's brains out until the end of their days, the end." 
> 
> I started planning out the sequel but had a prequel plot in mind explaining just HOW our favourite assholes got themselves cursed. I then realised it would probably flow better if I wrote the prequel first :) You don't HAVE to read _Nous Maudissons Le Soleil_ first, but it would probably help.
> 
> Enjoy! :D x

Queen Marielle of Arkanis gave birth to her second son at dawn. Her husband was attending a trade negotiation two miles away.

It had been a shock to all involved when the queen fell pregnant again, the royal doctors having announced it was unlikely she would ever conceive again. It had taken many years of disappointing attempts for her and her husband King Brendol to have their first child. The boy had been named after his father, as was the custom of the country. Brendol not only inherited his father’s name, but also the fiery red hair the Hux bloodline was known for, Marielle always felt her dark blonde hair was rather dull in comparison to her husband’s. 

Marielle had always been of a frail disposition; she was a native of the Southern Regions and was therefore unused to Arkanis’ perpetual chill and rains. She coughed a lot. When she fell pregnant again when Brendol was seven, the doctors were worried the strain might kill her. 

After the difficulties of Brendol’s conception; the more unsatisfied of the courtiers and peasants began to whisper rumours of infidelity, that perhaps it was the King that had difficulty bearing fruit and not the Queen. Those rumours were quickly hushed and forgotten when the second child arrived with the same coppery shade of hair as his father and brother. 

When word reached King Brendol – whispered into his ear by a frantic servant – he decided to indulge his sickly wife in her requests to name the child herself. Such a thing was most unusual in Arkanis as such an important decision was usually left to the father and male relatives. Brendol already had a strong healthy son to carry on his name, the second child would go into the service of the Church so it didn’t really matter what their name was did it? 

She named him Etienne: _Crown._

**

Nearly two years later Lady Leia Organa delivered her son by moonlight. Her husband was by her side. 

“C’mon sweetheart, you’re doing so well.” Han encouraged, letting his wife attempt to break his fingers as another contraction rocked her. He’d seen a lot of things in his lifetime, but childbirth was definitely the most disgusting miracle he’d ever witnessed. “Just another push-”

“What do you _think_ I’m doing donkey-breath? Weaving a goddamn tapestry?!”

“You’re doing fine my Lady.” A nurse chirped soothingly, her voice far too calm for Han’s liking. Leia threw her head back, the sweat on her forehead shining in the firelight. The stars dotted the sky in the window, like silent spectators for their child’s arrival. 

“Fine my _ass!_ ” Leia screamed, Han felt his admiration for his wife rise exponentially. Never been the epitome of delicate femininity, his Leia. 

“Where’s Luke?” He asked the nurse. 

“He’s on his way from Coruscant, the Bishop needed his advice on something. He’ll be here by dawn at the latest Lord Solo. Don’t worry.” She replied readily. Luke had promised he’d be present when his sister gave birth; things had felt weird since Luke had left to serve in Bishop Snoke’s employ. It was always meant to be the three of them. 

“There! I see a head!” The nurse exclaimed happily, calling her assistants over. Han gave his wife’s hand one last reassuring squeeze before one particularly squat woman bustled over and ousted him off the side of the bed. 

“Solo _you get back here,_ ” came Leia’s growl from behind a mass of nurses’ heads. “You come back here and _see your brat…._ ARGH. GOD!”

The tiny cry of a newborn cut through the hubbub of the nurses’ chatter and Leia’s harsh breathing. Immediately the infant was scooped up in a warm towel to be checked over by the head doctor whilst some of the younger nurses cooed at how well Leia had done. 

Han pushed past them to re-join Leia on the bed. She was pale, shaky, sweaty and _God above_ she was still the most beautiful creature Han had ever seen. 

“You did great love.” He grinned, kissing her damp forehead.

“If you think you’re crawling back into my bed after this you can shove it _Dearest._ ” 

Han couldn’t stop grinning. She smiled back at him, happy but exhausted. She took his hand again and let out a small laugh. “Where’s our little nuisance then?”

The head doctor, an ancient man with the eyes of an owl, smiled benignly at the pair of them. “God has given you a beautiful little boy my Lady. Many blessings upon you both.”

The child was placed in Leia’s arms and the doctor ushered the nurses out once he was satisfied Leia was alright and left the pair of them alone with their little miracle. Tenderly, Leia placed the baby to her breast and let him suckle. Wisps of dark hair stuck out from his tiny pink head like fluff. 

“He’s got your eyes.” Han breathed wonderingly. Leia rolled her eyes.

“Open _your_ eyes, his are closed Han.”

Han shrugged and gingerly placed a rough hand on the baby’s head, careful not to startle or disturb him. “What should we call him?”

After much debating, Lord and Lady Organa-Solo named their son Ben, a diminutive version of the late Count Kenobi, who had been a great man and a very good friend to the three of them. 

Luke joined them in the morning, marvelling over his little nephew. He held the tiny bundle with awe, bouncing him to quiet the snuffles as Leia instructed. 

“You’re going to do great things Ben,” He whispered, looking down into little curious dark eyes as they peered at him from beneath the folds of the blanket. “God’s got wonderful things in store for you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! Hope you're enjoying so far :D

“Etty?”

Hux looked up from his reading to see his older brother leaning against the doorframe to the library, arms crossed and a short sword hanging off his hip.

“What’s the matter Bren?” 

“I came to check on you, you’ve been cooped up in this place all day.”

Hux huffed a small laugh and pinched the bridge of his nose, screwing his eyes closed to block out the words that had started to swim in front of his eyes. “I have to learn these histories before I head off to Coruscant.”

Brendol made a sympathetic noise and came to flop down in a chair on the opposite side of the desk Hux was sat at. With a lazy stretch of his arms Brendol rearranged himself into a more comfy position. At twenty-three he was broader in the chest than his younger brother, but stockier. Etienne had the more willowy build of his mother, and at sixteen sometimes felt a little jealous of his brother’s strong frame. Brendol had the physique of a fighter, honed by years of training drills and practice as part of his preparation for kingship. Hux had always known he was going to be sent to the cathedral of the Bishop Snoke, and therefore had no need of physical training. Anticipating a more sedate pace of life, his father had employed more tutors than Brendol had had during childhood, teaching Hux all manner of histories and languages as was befitting a scholar. He had read nearly twelve different versions of the Holy Bible, even spending the better part of a year translating a version into Old Arkaneen as a personal project. 

“Rather you than me.” Brendol laughed good-naturedly, his smile spreading wide over his weather beaten face. His copper hair was curlier than Etienne’s, falling onto his forehead as he moved. 

“There’s only so many times I can read about my new master defeating heretics in the Holy Wars.” Hux complained, pushing the heavy book away from him. 

Brendol tilted his head. “Ah yes, I read up on him too. _Snoke the Righteous, Snoke the Just…_ ”

“Not titles I’m saying to his face.” Hux said flatly.

Still laughing slightly his brother straightened. “Come ride with us Etty, one last time before you go.”

Brendol was going off for a brief visit to the villages on the border with a select group of his most trusted friends, who would no doubt be his advisors and knights once Brendol ascended to the throne. They were good men, though Hux always felt out of place among them, not truly one of them but only Brendol’s little brother, always the one pretending he could keep up with their hunts and bawdy conversations. Always _Little Etty._

“I’ll pass thanks Bren; I really do need to learn these.”

He tried to pretend he didn’t see his brother’s shoulders slump a little in disappointment.

“If you’re sure…”

For a while neither said anything and Hux pulled the book back to him, frowning at the pages. The penmanship was shoddy, making the words all blur into one. 

“You know,” came Brendol’s voice, “You look like mother when you do that?”

Hux looked up. “Hm?”

“When you frown. Mother used to frown like that.”

Hux looked up to see Brendol looking at him closely with a fond expression. He couldn’t really remember his mother, her frail health finally giving out during a harsh winter when he was about five years old. He vaguely remembered everybody wearing black clothing and having solemn faces, he remembered his father shutting himself away in his chambers for nearly a week and Brendol crying. He must have cried too, all he really had for certainty was a thin woman and a flash of dark blonde hair. Bren had better memories of her and was always willing to answer his brother’s questions; their father didn’t like to talk about her much. Though he always came across as a little distant to both his wife and sons, there had been true affection there. 

“Yes well… you look like father when _you_ frown.”

“Do not.” Brendol retorted, completely undermining his argument by crinkling his forehead in a manner so like their father it was uncanny. Hux merely raised an eyebrow, causing another grin to crack on Brendol’s face. His brother stood, scraping the chair across the stone floor noisily.

“C’mere,” He said, pulling Hux off his chair into a warm, tight bear hug that Hux would never admit was his favourite thing in the whole world. “My little brother going off to fancy Coruscant all by himself! I’m going to miss you.”

“I’m going off to be a _priest_ Bren,” Hux protested, wrapping his arms around his brother’s torso, “Hardly a glamorous life.” 

“It’s still half a world way.” Bren reminded him gently. Hux briefly allowed his eyes to fall shut and filled his senses with the smell of riding leathers and damp horses, wondering how long it would be before he smelt it again, before he hugged his brother this way again. He wasn’t leaving for a few weeks, but it all felt so _final._

“You write to us, you hear?” Brendol was saying, his voice sounding a little strained. “Let us know how everything’s going, when you can come visit.”

“I will.” Hux said, muffled by his brother’s grip. “I promise…I’ll miss you.”

“You’ll be fine Etienne; it’ll all turn out alright.”

**

_Three years later_

Ben grunted as he overbalanced and fell face first into the straw. The young soldier he was sparring with laughed and extended a hand as Ben rolled over, a few streaks of mud on his face. 

“You’re putting too much into it.” The man said, helping Ben to his feet. “You’re putting too much emotion into it, be a bit less angry with me next time.”

“’M not angry with you-”

“You’re angry at _something_ Sir, and it shows.”

It was still strange to hear himself addressed as _Sir_ by someone nearly five years his senior. At seventeen he’d grown into someone taller and larger than most other boys his age in Alderaan, and he found most other boys were reluctant to spar with him the way they did with each other. At first Ben thought that maybe they were just intimidated by his size, but as he grew he realised that they were intimidated his _title._ They weren’t technically royalty, but the Organa-Solo house all but ruled Alderaan. No doubt they’d all been lectured from an early age not to anger or hurt Lady Leia’s son, advice which they’d clearly interpreted to ‘avoid him whenever you can help it’. So instead Ben was forced to train with older men in his mother’s army that were all paid to be there. Paid to put up with the boy nobody wanted to be friends with.

Ben was sick of it.

“Just thinking I guess.” He shrugged, wiping at the mud on his face. The soldier chuckled. 

“Wanna call it a day?”

“No!” Ben protested, straightening and swinging the wooden sword idly in one hand. “We can go another round.” 

“I highly doubt your mother would like me beating your arse back into the dirt again Sir-”

Ben threw himself at the man, a short charge with a yell and his fake sword raised high. The soldier was unfazed, side stepping him and delivering a swift sharp blow to the back of Ben’s thighs with his own wooden weapon. Ben tripped but kept his footing to spin back around to thrust his sword again. Their fight was tight; close ranged and quick, Ben’s original fall the only mistake so far. Ben would come away with a few bruises and maybe a handful of scrapes from the wood, but he planned to give his opponent a few as well. He _liked_ sparring, it gave him an outlet for his tensions and frustrations when his parents were too busy with state business to hear him out. Whenever his uncle Luke came to visit he always tried to impress on Ben’s mind the importance of serenity and peace to get his emotions straight. However, no matter how good and pure Luke’s ways might be, did he have to make them sound so _boring?_

One thing he looked forward to, however, when his uncle visited, was Luke’s comments on the Bishop Guards. Ben had always liked the idea of serving in the military; though he knew his mother would rather he turned his ambitions into politics instead. In his parent’s library he’d grown up reading tales of gallant knights saving their loves from evil wizards and monsters in the dark. He liked to imagine himself in these tales, saving the day like a hero. 

The Bishop Guard appealed to Ben’s imagination. He liked the idea of a scarlet clad troop protecting one of the world’s holiest men next to the Pope, eradicating evil and spreading the might of God throughout the world. He had met the Bishop only once before, as he passed through their country on his way to neighbouring Arkanis about some new pupil he was taking on. The man seemed frail and withered but Ben had heard Luke’s tales of how he’d beaten back evil in the Holy Wars. Ben’s grandfather, Anakin Skywalker, had also been in those wars alongside Coruscant’s current king Palpatine. Where his mother and uncle had tried to distance themselves from their bloody yet glorious heritage, Ben had embraced it, learning all he could about his family’s legacy. 

Yes, he could imagine himself as one of those elite soldiers…

A lucky hit from his opponent to the shoulder drew Ben out of his thoughts, dragging him back to reality. He parried another swing and ducked one shoulder, driving an elbow into the soldier’s gut. The man fell back with a small _oooff._

“That was a dirty trick Sir.” The man complained when Ben took a few steps back to signal the end of the fight, rubbing his stomach. 

“Does everyone you fight on the battlefield play fair?” retorted Ben. The man cocked his head.

“Fair point.” He conceded. 

Ben walked off to put his wooden sword and leather armour away, leaving the soldier to his own business. The smell of hay and muck in the nearby stables was strong on the breeze. When his parents were free this evening he’d make his case. Seventeen was plenty old enough to go out into the world on his own, and entering the illustrious Bishop Guard was a great way to do so. He’d argue to his father that it would be a great way to channel his energy and gain independence whilst seeing some of the world. He’d argue to his mother that he would be of more use in the Guard than he would be sat in some dusty trade deal. They’d be proud he was taking some initiative for once, taking his future into his own hands. 

Ben smiled to himself.

**

Oh how wrong he’d been.

“ _No,_ ,” Leia snapped. “Absolutely not Ben.” 

“Why not?” Ben asked, folding his arms. “I thought you’d be happy for me to serve the church-”

“The church is one thing, Snoke is quite another.”

“But-” 

“Listen to your mother kid,” Han cut in, continuing to sit while Leia paced irritably back and forth along the fireplace. “Look, not wanting to sit in trade deals? I can understand that. I’ve seen you train with the soldiers; you’re more of a military kind of man. We’ll find you a position if you really want, but not with Snoke.”

Ben rolled his eyes, exasperated. “What’s so bad about Snoke? He’s a hero, like grandfather-” 

“Your grandfather was a _monster!_ ” Leia all but shouted, slamming her hand onto the mantelpiece. “Please sweetheart…you’re young, it may seem a glorious thing to fight in a war but all they ever accomplished was the massacre of innocents. Don’t let Luke’s stories turn your head.”

“So you’d just have me sit around like you then? Talking about things but never actually getting them done? I could actually _do_ something!”

Leia inhaled deeply and Han ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. Ben felt his hands clench into fists as his anger rose. They didn’t understand, Ben could really be somebody in Snoke’s employ, actually serve a purpose. Snoke always wanted new people and Ben wanted nothing more than to be needed, to be of use and _wanted_. His mother and father always made sure he was tucked out of the way whenever possible, telling him it was to keep him safe but Ben knew better. He had always known better it wasn’t to keep him safe, it was because he wasn’t their cute little boy anymore and they didn’t really wanted him anymore. The boys in the villages didn’t want him around, his parents were no different. 

“Please listen to me Ben.” Leia pleaded, evidently thinking changing her tone of voice would calm her son down. She was wrong. “Snoke is dangerous, you don’t want-”

“You know nothing of what I want.”

Han’s head snapped up and he frowned. “Hey, don’t talk to your mother that way.”

Ben turned to him. “You’re just the same! _Be quiet Ben, don’t go there Ben, just stay a good silent little boy Ben-_ ”

“ENOUGH.” Han shouted, rising to his feet. “That is _enough_ son. Your mother’s told you her wishes and your tantrum isn’t going to change that. This discussion is _over._ ”

The words settled into in air, creating a heaviness between the three of them. Leia’s eyes were wet with tears and Han glared at his own hands. Ben looked between the two of them, anger making his own eyes sting. Swinging a hand violently, he knocked a candlestick over, ignoring his mother’s startled squeak of _“Ben!”_ and stormed back to his chambers. He’d never been more angry with his parents in his life. Why couldn't they _see_ this was something he had to do? They just wanted to keep him in the dark, alone... they were deliberately holding him back…

In the morning, when Han and Leia came to check in on their son they found the room empty. A horse was missing from the stable, Ben was already gone. 

**

“And you are?”

Ben looked up from his kneeling position into the Bishop’s face. He’d already told numerous officials and guards his business. He’d made another name for himself to cover his tracks from his parents. 

“K-Kylo, Kylo Ren.”

The Bishop gave him a long appraising look, shadowed eyes glinting in the light of the audience chamber. He was kneeling in a line with other young boys and one tall blonde girl who named herself as Phasma. Beside Snoke he could see his Uncle Luke staring at him with a mixture of bewilderment and disappointment. He would have to explain it to them before Luke sent word back to his parents. It would ruin everything. Deliberately ignoring Luke, he tried to keep his focus on the bishop. 

However, it was the boy sat next to Snoke that caught Ben’s attention.

He was a young acolyte dressed in white with an ornate red sash embroidered with gold pinned across his chest diagonally. He was pale with a sharp green gaze and hair so red Ben wasn’t entirely sure it wasn’t made of fire. The boy had a delicate face that would have been pleasant if it weren’t for the unimpressed look on his face. Nevertheless, Ben found his eyes wandering back to the boy every now and again, flushing when the boy looked back. 

Ben forced his attention back to Snoke, who smiled thinly.

“Welcome to my house, Kylo Ren.”

Snoke stood from his throne, the red haired boy and other officials following suit. Snoke looked at his new recruits in approval, waving his hand benignly. 

“You will all have to prove yourself of course, my guard is an elite group and the training will, alas, be hard. Though if you persevere, there will be a spot for you. My servants will show you to your chambers, you will begin tomorrow.”

Ben – now Kylo Ren – rose with the rest of them and began to follow the line out of the room. His Holiness was already turning away with his attendants. The red haired boy turned once, looking at Ren one more, only to turn away again quickly when he found Ren already looking. 

“Hey Ren, come on!” called the girl, Phasma, waving him over with a friendly grin.

Ren quickly tore his attention from Snoke’s acolyte and followed her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really tempted to give Hux a terrible childhood, REALLY I was. Like, SUPER tempted....but then Brendol turned into a sweetheart, blame him.
> 
> Ignore Kylo, he's full of teen angst and bad decisions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I'm back guys! 
> 
> I'm sorry this update took so long...and that it's so short. I know where this story is going but I had both writer's block and RL obligations kicking my ass into next week.

The first few months passed without incident.

Kylo’s days mainly consisted of sparring with the other boys, fulfilling menial duties that were expected of him in his training, and avoiding the disapproving gaze of his uncle.

Luke had taken to hovering around Kylo’s quarters, no doubt hoping to drag him to one side and try to convince him to go back to his parents but Kylo had learned from the others how to slip past unnoticed – a skill the other boys had put to good use pilfering extra rolls and apples from the court cooks – and keep himself free of any unwelcome discussions. He had spotted Luke passing a scroll to a messenger but had intercepted it, wrenching it out of the messenger’s hands. He brought it back to his uncle, angrily crumpling it in his fist. 

“You may tell her I am well, that is all.” He had hissed at the monk, if only to get Luke to go away. He had no way of knowing if his demand would be acknowledged or obeyed but he told himself not to care, not to think about it. 

If they came for Ben Organa Solo it would be a fruitless endeavour, Kylo Ren was here now. 

**

One thing about no longer being a lord, Kylo noticed, was that now his sparring partners didn’t hold back for fear of hurting him. The boys all punched and kicked and swung their wooden swords with as much ferocity as they would an actual enemy, not worried about spilling noble blood or bruising noble skin. When he used his height and strength to beat them back Kylo finally felt victorious, like he’d truly won the fight instead of them yielding to let him win. When he was beaten Kylo began to recognise ways he could improve and watch his opponent’s tactics. It wasn’t often he lost, but when he did it was always some sort of lesson.

Phasma nearly breaking his jaw was a lesson in not picking fights with women. 

Whenever the Bishop Snoke came to see them, he knelt with the rest of them, one hand across his chest in a respectful salute. Snoke’s presence always felt so much larger than the space he occupied, filling the courtyard with a cold command. Though he would sometimes speak in low tones to the training master, he was for the most part a silent observer.

Silent also was the red haired boy.

Though the months had pushed all thoughts of the boy to the back of Kylo’s mind, he couldn’t help but risk a quick glance up from his kneeling position. Draped in the same heavy white robes adorned only with a scarlet sash the boy stood just on the edge of Snoke’s entourage with a slight frown on his face like some sort of exceptionally judgemental spectre. His hair had grown a little longer than Kylo recalled it being, almost to the chin. If Kylo squinted he could just make out a smattering of freckles across his nose-

The boy’s eyes flickered over to his and Kylo quickly dropped his eyes again. 

When the Bishop stated his approval and swept out the yard the boy went also, never speaking and leaving no trace of him ever being there. 

When Kylo and the others rose from their kneeling and began to potter about their own business Phasma jogged up to him. 

“I saw you kick Johan into the dirt today.” She smiled brightly, pushing blonde strands of hair of her forehead. “He had it coming.”

Johan had implied Kylo had committed some unsavoury act with the old donkey in the stable and Kylo had broken his nose for it. Fights were not uncommon among the boys but Phasma usually put a stop to them. Today, however, she had just cheered Kylo on. 

“Well now he’ll think about things before he goes shooting his mouth off again.” Shrugged Kylo, turning to attend to his leathers. Phasma grinned. 

“The training master told Snoke we’re the two best contenders for the Bishop’s Guard.” 

“ _What?!_ ” Kylo gaped, spinning to face her. “How do you know?” 

Phasma’s smile was broad and proud. “Overheard them when they thought we were out sparring. He said to give it a year or two and we could be part of the troop. Can you believe it Ren? Us!”

Kylo could barely believe it. A member of the Bishop’s Guard in two years? This was something he had wanted his whole life! A warm sensation bubbled in his chest and a smile began to pull at his lips. 

“You’re certain of this?” 

“I’m sure.” 

With that; Phasma flashed him another wide grin, clapped him on the shoulder and strode off, no doubt to terrorise some poor stable boy. Kylo kept smiling, daring to hope, and went back to his duties. 

**

“That’s not the right book.”

The voice shocked Kylo out of his bored stupor. With a jolt his head snapped up from where it had been resting on his arm, staring blankly at the paper. The parchment and ink blended into one blur as he’d tried and failed to make any sort of sense of it. 

The voice came from the doorway of the library. Kylo looked up to see Snoke’s red haired acolyte frowning at him, green eyes looking more like a speckled hazel in the dim candlelight. 

Kylo tried to come up with a suitable response but what came out of his mouth was a dumbfounded. “What?”

The acolyte sighed as though Kylo were being deliberately dense and jerked his chin in the direction of the old leather bound tome resting on the table in front of Kylo. 

“That translation is old; the author didn’t have a clue about Coruscant protocols. Whatever you’re studying, you won’t find it in that thing.” 

“Nobody’s read this book in years,” Kylo shot back, ignoring the voice in the back of his head telling him that snapping at Snoke’s apprentice might not be the wisest decision, “It may have some use still.”

“I’ve read every book in the room.” The boy sniffed, his accent still had twinges of Arkanis to it, though it had picked up the clipped lilt of inner Coruscant. “I can assure you, it doesn’t.” 

Kylo huffed and closed the book. “Well then, why don’t _you_ tell me which book is best?” 

The boy’s frowned deepened and he stepped into the room. A thrill of panic shot up Kylo’s spine. Wasn’t Snoke’s apprentice meant to be some sort of prince? Didn’t he have Snoke’s ear? He could have blown his chance of being in the guard if this boy decided to tell Snoke Kylo had spoken rudely, he could lose everything!- 

But the boy didn’t respond to Kylo’s rudeness, but simply raised one copper eyebrow and stalked towards the shelves of immaculately lined books and scrolls. He ran a pale fingertip over the faded gilt titles as he considered. 

“Some of these are hundreds of years old,” the boy mused, seemingly more to himself than Kylo, “No wonder they get so frayed and bent….ah!”

He paused and plucked out a nondescript book that looked dirty against the almost sparkling white of the boy’s priest robes. Kylo tried to make out the title but the words had faded beyond comprehension. 

“That looks useless.”

“On the contrary,” replied the acolyte, gently opening the frayed pages and flipping through it with upmost care. “This book has a more succinct and informative history of Coruscant and its people than half the rest of the library combined. Language, geography, mythology…it’s all in this little thing.”

Kylo raised his eyebrows at the boy’s almost reverential treatment of the book but didn’t comment, opting instead to hold out his hand. “Well, thanks.” 

The boy looked back to him; eyes dropping to Kylo’s outstretched hand in confusion. “I’m sorry?” 

Kylo frowned. “You said this was the best book-”

“Oh, it is.”

“Well _give_ it to me then.”

He waggled his fingers for emphasis. The confused expression remained on the boy’s face for a second before a small smirk tugged at his lips.

“No.”

“ _No?_ What do you mean, “ _no”_?” 

“Exactly what I said.” The boy replied, stowing the book away in the volumes of his robes. “No.” 

“Why not?!” 

“ _I_ need this book,” came the smug reply, “Bishop Snoke sent me to fetch it.” 

Kylo’s spluttered comeback was lost as the boy swept out the room as silently as he had approached it. Slumping back into his seat, he took his frustration out on the poor book he’d already had by angrily flipping it open, not caring whether or not he’d damaged the spine.

“God, I fucking hate priests.” 

**

Snoke hadn’t needed the book. He hadn’t sent Hux to fetch anything. In fact, Hux hadn’t seen Snoke all week. 

He’d _actually_ gone down to the library to get himself something to read for the few days left until Snoke summoned him again. He hadn’t originally meant to tease one of the Bishop Guard hopefuls, but Ren had just looked so confused he couldn’t help himself. Nobody really had anything to say to a priest in training, so he took his small victories, however petty they could be, where he could. 

Ren would have to keep his wits sharper if he wanted to get into Snoke’s Guard, Hux had been stood in the doorway for a full minute before he’d spoken up. 

From what he’d heard, Ren was one of the strongest contenders for actually _getting_ a place on the Guard, along with a frightening blonde girl named Phasma whom Hux was pretty sure could throw him across a field. 

Unlocking the door to his chambers Hux saw the servants had already prepared the fire and the warmth washed over him as he settled onto his bed. He really should write to Brendol soon, with winter drawing in messengers willing to travel all the way to Arkanis would be a rare find. His brother’s last letter had been long and rambling; Bren wrote like he spoke, breaking off to go on strange tangents whilst filling Hux in on affairs back home. Had Bren kept to a more formal and concise style, Hux would never have known how the white colt had grown, or how the cook’s son had broken his arm falling from a tree.

Strange. When his father’s rare letters arrived Hux found he didn’t really miss Arkanis, nor the people in it. When his brother wrote to him – a more frequent occurrence – he felt within himself an odd feeling of homesickness. 

Opening the small nondescript book he’d taken, Hux put all thoughts of home and family out of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *clapping rhythmically* Hux is P to the E to the T T Y! He's petty! He's petty! He's petty all the time! 
> 
> Comments are, as always, loved, appreciated and screamed over. x


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm baaaaaaaack!!!
> 
> Okay, this chapter was delayed for mainly two reasons, I thank you so so much for your patience;
> 
> 1\. Christmas was pretty crazy where I am, so I had to wait for things to settle before I could crack out another chapter for you all.  
> 2\. I've been seeing a LOT of negativity in the Kylux tag on tumblr lately and, I'll be honest, it kind of made me a bit reluctant to write more and even more reluctant to actually post anything due to the sheer amount of hate I've come across :( However, I decided 'screw it, I LIKE this AU." 
> 
> Like I said, thank you SOOOOOO much for your patience, you guys are the best! 
> 
> Warning: There be actual plot ahead.

“Bishop Snoke wants to see you.”

Kylo looked up from the leather hide he was stitching to look up at the messenger in surprise. “Do you mean me?”

“You see anyone else in here?” The boy shot back sullenly, idly scratching at his nose. Kylo spared a glance around the room, starting a little as he realised that the room was completely empty. He’d been so used to blocking out the other boys and their ceaseless noises that he had truly not noticed that every last one of them were elsewhere. Maybe they’d said where they were going, maybe they hadn’t, Kylo had never heard.

“So, you comin’ or not?” the messenger demanded. Kylo sighed and set his leathers to one side. 

“Yes, please tell His Holiness I will be there shortly.”

It wasn’t until the boy had made a half-hearted attempt at a bow and slouched away that Kylo allowed himself a careful exhale. What did the Bishop want with him? He cast his mind back as far as he could go to try and remember if he had committed any grievous error. Sure, he’d been a little rude to the red haired acolyte a month or so back but he drew a blank to any rule breaking since then. Since no immediate punishment had ever rained down on him, he assumed that incident had been forgotten. 

Maybe he wasn’t in trouble after all. But, then again, Kylo couldn’t remember doing anything particularly noteworthy either. Confusion and trepidation swirled in his chest as he stood up and peered into a small looking glass, running a hand through his hair to make it appear more presentable for the Bishop. It had grown out a little since he’d left home, curling over his ears and tickling his cheeks. He quite liked it. His mother had always kept his hair at a ‘sensible’ length that he felt always brought unwanted attention to his ears and the fact they stuck out. 

Shrugging, he gave his clothes a quick adjustment and went to the Bishop’s meeting chamber.

**

Snoke didn’t look up at Kylo as he entered, nor when Kylo sunk into the familiar respectful bow on one knee, his right arm clasped across his chest. The Bishop instead continued scratching his quill on a piece of parchment. Kylo glanced up and felt his eyes widen as he caught sight of a familiar figure in white stood off to one side in the back. His heart jumped into his throat; had the redhead finally told Snoke of Kylo’s impropriety? The boy had his arms folded across his chest, looking down at Kylo with an almost sour look on his face. Kylo looked to the floor, clenching his jaw and trying to tell himself that he could take whatever punishment was coming-

“Thank you for hastening to my summons young lord.” The Bishop said graciously, pushing the parchment away and folded his thin hands on the desk before him. “My staff tell me you are coming along with your training admirably.”

Kylo risked a glance up, feeling a flush of pleasure colour his cheeks at the unexpected praise. “Thank you Your Holiness.”

“It is no secret that you and Phasma are the only two I am truly considering of allowing into my personal Guard…”

A swell of pride threatened to halt Kylo’s breathing for a second before he forced his voice into a steady tone. “I thank you Your Holiness.”

“However,” Snoke continued, rising from his seat and walking over to where Kylo knelt, his heavy robes hissing softly over the floor. Kylo dropped his gaze to the floor again as a cold hand rested lightly on the crown of his head. “To truly be inducted, I must see that I can place total trust in you.”

Kylo said nothing, but raised his eyes again. Out of the corner of his vision he could see the redhead acolyte tilt his head slightly as he studied the scene. 

“A-Anything you wish Your Holiness.” 

“Have you met Etienne?” Snoke’s voice was light as he removed his hand from Kylo’s head – a vague feeling of relief followed though Kylo could not pinpoint why – and he indicated the boy stood in the corner. “Second born son of House Hux, prince of Arkanis.”

The boy nodded, seemingly more due to acknowledgment than any sort of politeness. Kylo gritted his teeth and mirrored the nod.

“Your Highness.” He said, only _just_ keeping the dislike out of his voice. 

“Lord Ren.” Hux shot back, a tinge of boredom colouring his voice.

“Prince Hux is entrusted with sending a very special message to our allies in the south.” Snoke explained, apparently not noticing the frosty atmosphere between the two of them. “Heathens and barbarians are rising again in our world, and we _must_ stamp them out to regain order throughout the realms.”

Kylo nodded, familiar with the speech. Chaos _was_ spreading and Snoke was right, sometimes order and peace had to take back their rightful places. Sometimes forcefully so. 

“The journey should take two days there and two days back. Your task, young Ren, is to protect my apprentice, and bring him back safely.”

Four days? Four days babysitting that _arrogant little?!-_

“It will be my honour.” Lied Kylo, taking Snoke’s nod as permission to rise.

Hux did not look happy about the idea either. If anything, the sour look on his face deepened. Kylo ignored him in favour of facing the Bishop, who smiled thinly. 

“Excellent.”

He turned away from Kylo to roll up the parchment and seal it with a blob of melted crimson wax, pressing his gold signet ring into it to etch his holy symbols into it. Kylo stayed still as Snoke passed the small scroll to Hux, who stashed it away somewhere in his own heavy robes. 

“You two are dismissed for now. You will depart in the morning.”

Kylo glanced back at Hux, meeting his eyes briefly for a second or two before Hux bowed to the Bishop with a quiet “Master” before sweeping out through a wooden door to one side. For a second Kylo stared at the closing door, wondering if perhaps he ought to have followed and say something more…plans for the journey maybe…

“Ren?”

Snoke’s voice cut through Kylo’s mental wonderings and Kylo snapped his attention back to the Bishop, his spine going straight and rigid.

“Yes Your Grace?”

“Our enemies might not take too kindly to the prince wandering around in the open; make sure he comes back in one piece. I don’t think I need to explain what should happen if you fail.” 

The implications hung in the air between them the way a broken spider’s web floated in a breeze, light but noticeable. Kylo fought the urge to swallow. Snoke’s smile remained on his ageing face, but it seemed harsher, colder than before. 

“Y-Yes Your Holiness.”

“Good. Make me proud.”

Kylo’s bow was jerky and short before he hurried out of the room. 

**

Early morning sunshine filled the courtyard with bright light, making the dew in the grasses glisten. A few birds trilled in the distance and there was a low hubbub of sound as people woke up and began their day.

Kylo’s breath puffed out in little white clouds in the cold air as he finished tying bags of supplies to his horse, a young black colt he’d christened Vader after his grandfather’s name in the Holy Wars. He’d packed lightly, but had wheedled extra food from the cooks to last them a little longer than four days should there be any delays. 

Footsteps echoed across the relatively empty courtyard and Kylo looked up to see Hux wearing light riding clothes with a white cloak that signified his importance to the Church, a hood drawn over his head but a few copper strands had snaked their way out around his forehead. He looked regal, royal.

 _He is royal, stop being stupid._ Kylo scolded himself, deliberately turning to face away from Hux. 

“That’s a good horse.” The prince said by way of a greeting. Kylo smiled despite himself.

“He is. A tad enthusiastic at times, but he rides well.”

“What’s his name?” Hux asked, not looking at Kylo, but instead holding out a hand towards Vader’s nose. Vader, traitor that he was, accepted Hux’s petting with pleasure. Kylo scowled at the horse.

“Vader.”

“After the Emperor’s knight?”

Kylo nodded as Hux hummed with consideration, giving Vader’s nose a few more rubs before moving away to pull out a pretty grey filly from the stables. 

“And hers?” Kylo asked. The prince smirked at him from under the hood.

“Buttercup.”

Kylo gaped. “You’re not serious.”

The prince shrugged, tying his own pack to the filly’s saddle. “Go on, tell everyone I have a filly named Buttercup, see who believes you.”

There was little Kylo could say to really hit back at that, so he settled for waiting until Hux had finished adjusting the saddle before holding out an arm. Hux glanced at it questioningly.

“To help you into your saddle.” Kylo clarified, taking in Hux’s skinny frame. From what little he’d seen if the prince beforehand, he looked every inch the academic, unused to horses. Sure, he’d tied the saddle fine, but Kylo could guess Hux was no seasoned horseman.

“Thank you, but that’s unnecessary.” Hux replied cooly. 

Before Kylo could open his mouth to speak Hux gripped the reins of the filly and jumped up, swinging his leg in a graceful and expert move to settle comfortable in the saddle, his pale eyes never once leaving Kylo’s, like a challenge. 

Kylo gaped and felt a prickle of embarrassment in his skin. Hux continued to stare down at him with disdain.

“Well? Saddle up. You’re _meant_ to be my escort aren’t you?” 

For a second Kylo could only glare, reminding himself that stabbing Snoke’s prized pupil in the leg might reflect badly on his chances on becoming part of the Bishop’s Guard. It would probably reflect badly on Kylo in general but it was mightily tempting. The prince’s eyes were cold, a stark contrast to the fire of his hair.

“What _are_ you staring at?” Hux demanded sharply. Kylo raised an eyebrow innocently.

“Nothing _Your Highness._ ” 

Hux’s mouth pursed in a haughty expression as he set his filly off at a trot without waiting for Kylo to catch up. Swinging up into Vader’s saddle Kylo set off after him, his short sword bouncing heavily on his hip. They passed the gates and Kylo could see smoke curling up through the chimneys of various cottages, small dark plumes inking their way through the air. After a few minutes they’d gone past the outskirts of the outer village and onto the hills that led to the south. 

They rode in silence until the sun reached its zenith in the sky, Hux riding in front and leading the way through the trees. Kylo divided his attention between keeping an eye on their surroundings for dangers and keeping an eye on Hux, watching his back in case he decided to fall off his horse and break his fucking neck or something. The prince had pushed his hood off his head and his hair fell to his shoulders in a red curtain. Set off with the white of his cloak, the image would be almost beguiling if Kylo were of a softer mind-set. However, he only had to remember that Hux was a colossal ass and came back to his senses. 

“Stop.” He said at last when they came to a rocky clearing. Hux turned to look at him over his shoulder.

“What?”

“Let me set a fire and we can rest here for a bit.”

Hux frowned. “Why?”

“Because His Holiness told me in no uncertain terms to make sure you’re alright. So, I have some meat and cheese in my pack. We can eat.” 

A frustrated sigh was the reply. “Look Ren, I’d really rather get this over with as soon as possible-”

“Is my company really that bad?” 

“We don’t have _time_ -”

Kylo scoffed. “No offense Your Highness but I think your damn message can wait an hour or so.”

And with that he pulled a small bread roll from his pack and tossed it to Hux, dismounting as the prince’s hands fumbled to catch it. 

“It’s not poisoned.” He added indignantly as Hux brought the roll up to his nose and gave it a cautious sniff. Hux threw him a nasty look before pulling off a bit of it with his fingers before popping it in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. 

“Thanks.” 

“Don’t thank me; it’ll look remiss of me if I managed to let you starve to death before we even got there.” 

“Oh and heaven forbid we tarnish your reputation.” 

Kylo gave him a quick half smile before holding out an apple to Vader and Hux’s filly, both creatures snaffling at them greedily. The prince had swung his leg back over the saddle so it was sitting side on, studying Kylo critically. 

“What?” Kylo asked.

“I’m just wondering why Snoke gave _you_ the task of being my escort. Phasma seemed to be capable.”

“I’m just as good as Phasma.” Kylo gritted out, hating himself for rising to Hux’s obvious bait. Sure enough, one red eyebrow raised in an elegant arch. 

“Oh? I saw her knock you on your arse not two weeks ago.”

Kylo spluttered, remembering the sparring match he’d had with Phasma with unnerving clarity. More embarrassment flooded through him, not only that he’d been beaten by Phasma due to a well-timed kick, but that Hux had _seen_ it.

“Spying on the recruits were we?”

Now it was Hux’s turn to frown with irritation. “I like to know who I’m entrusting my wellbeing with.” 

Kylo marched up to him. “Then if you’d seen other days you would know I’m a better fighter. I’m physically stronger.”

Hux laughed, it wasn’t a nice sound. “Oh, I’m sure.”

It was the laugh that tipped Kylo over the edge.

“Yes!” He practically shouted, his arms reaching up of their own accord to grip Hux’s torso tightly. Ignoring the prince’s shout of alarm Kylo lifted him easily and pulled him off the saddle, spinning around and planting Hux’s feet on the ground with a little jolt. “I am.”

Hux, for his part, seemed at a total loss of what to do, staring up at Kylo with wide eyes. Anger made Kylo’s breath come out in sharp pants as he kept his hold on Hux’s slim frame for maybe a fraction too long. Dropping his hands Kylo turned his back on him and tended to the horses.

“Go sit over there,” he instructed, waving his hands towards a large pile of stones that may have once been part of an ancient wall. “I’ll make us some food.”

When there was no response Kylo turned back around to see Hux hadn’t moved, but was still staring at Kylo with an expression of surprise. Kylo sighed, remembering who he was speaking too.

“If you’d be so kind _Your Highness_.” 

After a few more seconds of silence, Kylo heard soft footsteps and the rustle of Hux’s cloak as, miraculously, Hux actually did as he was asked. 

Kylo sighed again as he pulled out a lump of hard cheese from his bag. It was going to be a long four days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Careful Ren. Manhandling royalty? That way lies madness.
> 
> Fun fact, this was originally going to be a 'The Last Unicorn'; AU instead of 'Ladyhawke'. But, seeing as The Last Unicorn is (for lack of a better term) UTTERLY depressing, I couldn't bring myself to. 
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr guys, I always like to hear from you :D <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it is I, the worst updater in the world!! 
> 
> I know I know, I'm still alive, shockingly. If anyone has had the patience to still be reading this, I can only apologize.
> 
> (Once again, this work is unbeta'd so any typos and mistakes are entirely down to my own shitty proofreading skills.)

Hux awoke to the sound of something small hitting the ground in front of his face. Cracking one eye open he spotted the shiny red skin of an apple rolling to a stop, Ren’s outstretched hand somewhere above him.

“Rise and shine Your Highness.” 

Hux glared and pushed himself off the ground. They had ridden again after their first stop until late in the evening when the knight in training had insisted they stop again to rest. Hux had tried to argue but being manhandled once already was enough to deter him from pressing the issue too much. He’d be careful not to set Ren off again if he could help it; there was strength in those limbs he’d rather not get on the wrong side of. It wasn’t often someone dared to put their hands on him and it unsettled him more than he cared to admit. 

Ren turned away, biting into his own apple as he poked at the dwindling fire he’d built when they’d stopped. Hux sat up fully and plucked the fruit of the ground and bit into its crisp flesh. Dawn had only just broken, bathing the forest in a soft grey light. 

Hux’s back ached where he’d spent the night lying on hard ground, unused to sleeping in the open like that. Ren had been generous enough to point out where Hux could place his pack for a makeshift pillow; however the slightly patronising tone he’d used after telling Hux to stay by the fire had rankled. He might not be used to sleeping rough but he wasn’t an _idiot._

“You weren’t eaten by wolves in the night? Shame.” He said by way of greeting, taking small, measured bites of the apple. Ren rolled his eyes. 

“Nope, neither were the horses you’ll be pleased to know.”

“Hm, that would have been inconvenient.” 

As if in response, Vader snorted and flicked his tail as if he were offended by the insinuation that he could be taken down by a wolf. Hux allowed himself a small smile and continued to eat.

“So,” Ren said, dropping down onto the ground in front of Hux, around a mouthful of apple. “What’s this big important message anyway?”

“It’s Snoke’s.”

Another roll of the eyes. “Yes I _know_ that, but what is it?”

Hux pursed his lips and brought a hand to where the scroll was tucked, safe against his skin under his tunic. “It’s a private matter between His Holiness and our contacts in the South. For their eyes only.”

“And yours.”

Hux put the core of his finished apple to one side, bringing his knees up to wrap his arms around. “Does that bother you?”

Ren shrugged. “I’d like to be on even footing. I’ve never liked being left in the dark about things.”

“I’m not leaving you in the dark.” Hux protested. Ren clucked his tongue.

“But you won’t tell me what’s so special about this message-”

“I _can’t_!”

Ren studied him, dark eyes peering at him from underneath an unruly fringe. Hux shifted uncomfortably, shifting his gaze to a nearby cluster of bushes. 

“You…you don’t know do you?” Ren guessed.

Hux’s reply came through gritted teeth. “The Bishop had already sealed the scroll when he summoned me. I have no knowledge of the contents.”

“You’re not even a little bit curious?” 

Hux chuckled a little at Ren’s strange naïveté. Of course Ren had only been training for the Guard, never present in any of Snoke’s meetings or political attendances. Ren hadn’t seen Snoke’s wrath yet. Hux wasn’t sure he wanted to be around when Ren finally saw how terrible it could be. He certainly hadn’t wanted to be there when his _own_ punishment had first happened. 

“If His Holiness doesn’t want you to know, then you don’t know.” 

His answer didn’t seem to satisfy Ren, though fortunately the boy knew when to leave things alone. They sat for a little while in silence, the dying embers of their fire crackling a little. The Ren stood and stretched, the muscles in his arms flexing.

Not that Hux was looking. 

“We should get going.” He announced, walking back over to the horses.

“Yes, of course.” Hux replied, standing up too. A little shiver ran through him from the cold morning air. Ren flicked a glance his way.

“You okay?”

“Fine, someone walked over my grave.”

Ren glanced his way again, with a look of faint alarm. Hux then remembered his companion’s Alderaanian accent. 

“An Arkanis saying, just a joke.” He explained weakly. Ren didn’t seem convinced but went about his business. 

Hux briefly entertains the idea of explaining the saying to Ren, clear up that Hux most certainly _doesn’t_ think he’s got a grave somewhere. He decides against it, stretching his arms a little to the sides in an effort to warm his muscles up.

He doesn’t care what some servant knight thinks of him anyway.

**

If Hux had been asked to describe the rest of their journey to the Southern lands, he would have said it was ‘uneventful, peaceful even.’

Ren, however, christened it as ‘boring as all fucking hell.’ 

When they finally made it to their destination the sun was rising in a cloudless sky and there was a gentle breeze playing with the long grasses they rode through. Ren had never been this far south before, and found the delicate beauty of the land so different form the stark and bold northern countries fascinating. Even the blue of the sky seemed different, a light wash of periwinkle that seemed to stretch on forever with none of the weight of hidden rain that he skies of his homeland had. Wild flowers burst from the greens in patches of yellows and whites, swaying in the breeze. 

He was so taken with their surroundings that he actually failed to notice when they drew up to the main gates until Hux called out a greeting. Snapping his eyes to the front he saw a trio of men stood waiting for them. One began to walk towards them, a blonde beard framing his tanned face. His smile was all teeth as he watched Hux dismount, Ren following suit just a few steps behind. 

“Hail and well met, Hux of Arkanis.” boomed the blonde man. His voice was thick with an accent unfamiliar to Ren’s ears. 

“Are you Matthias?” Hux asked, extending a hand that the man clasped in a friendly manner.

“That I am, at your service.” The man replied, sliding his gaze over to Ren behind Hux’s shoulder, “And this is-?”

“This is Kylo Ren, one of his Holiness’ guard.” Hux answered smoothly. Ren noticed Hux had left out the ‘in-training’. Matthias didn’t extend a handshake his way and Ren didn’t feel like sharing one. Instead he settled for a curt nod but didn’t say anything. 

“I confess, we weren’t expecting you ‘til this evening,” Matthias smiled, turning his attention back to Hux, “though one of my men saw your horses approach. Forgive my familiarity, but Snoke wasn’t lying when he said your hair was easy to spot. You were quite the beacon.”

Ren frowned, unsure as to whether the man was complimenting Hux’s colouring or hiding an insult about it. Judging by Hux’s somewhat uncomfortable sounding chuckle, the prince wasn’t entirely sure either. Matthias clasped Hux’s shoulder firmly, a paternal looking smile still edging his mouth. 

“But, to business. Do you have the Bishop’s message for me my boy?”

Once again Ren wasn’t sure about Matthias’ words. The words were friendly enough, like a boisterous uncle with his favourite nephew, though Ren thought he could hear a slight patronising tone under the word ‘boy’. He decided he didn’t like this southern man. There was something sneaky about his eyes. 

Hux clearly didn’t share his suspicions, pulling out the tightly sealed scroll and handing it over. Matthias took it from him and broke the seal, taking a few steps back to unfurl the parchment to read its contents. Whatever he found in the message he must have found satisfactory, for with another smile curling on his features he rolled the parchment back up and hid it in his own tunic. 

“Thank you.” Was all he said. 

Hux frowned slightly, flicking his eyes over to Ren quickly. Ren took a step forward, just in case. 

“Do you have a reply for his Holiness?” Hux inquired politely. Matthias shook his head with a little laugh that Ren found extremely sinister for some reason.

“It’s nothing for you to worry about, little princeling.” The man said, turning his back on Hux completely. Hux blinked, clearly taken aback by the man’s sudden change in attitude. Ren’s hand went to his sword and he took another few steps towards Hux, who stepped forward too. 

“I don’t think-” Hux began sharply, cutting himself off when Matthias’ two companions aimed loaded crossbows in their direction. Ren drew his sword, inching in front of Hux to block him. He didn’t particularly like the prince, but getting perforated by crossbow bolts would be a nasty experience. Matthias turned back to them, all shades of friendliness wiped away. His smile was snide now, mocking.

“Don’t meddle in affairs that don’t concern you little princeling. Run back to your church.” He warned, cocking his head at Ren. “Take your puppy with you too.”

Ren bit back a snarl, hand tightening on his sword. He was about to run forward and cleave Matthias’ slimy head from his shoulders when Hux’s pale hand gripped his arm. 

“No,” Hux whispered hurriedly, his voice pitched low for Ren’s ears only. “It’s not worth it Ren. The Bishop will hear about this disrespect I promise…”

Ren heard him but still glared after Matthias, who was smirking back at them. The air was suddenly eerily still, no longer mild and inviting, but heavy and stifling. Clenching his jaw he sheathed his sword, watching the guards warily lowering their weapons in response. Hux’s hand pulled his arm back slightly in an attempt to pull him away.

“Ren, come away.” Hux murmured in a tone far more gentle than Ren had heard him use before. “Come away.” 

This time Ren turned, raising his own arm to take Hux by the arm in return, steering him back towards the horses. Hux paused, glancing back at Matthias who was sauntering back through his city’s gates. Frowning the prince swung back up onto his horse, settling back into the saddle with a sigh of frustration. Ren nudged Vader around into a trot and both of them rode away from the beautiful southern city, never once looking back. 

**

“You should have let me kill him.”

“Oh, _yes_ Ren. And how do you imagine that conversation would have gone down with Snoke after? ‘Sorry your Holiness, but your contact in the South can’t do a damn thing with the message you gave him because I let Ren decapitate him!’ Yes I can imagine that going down _great-”_

“He was rude to you!” 

“Lots have people have been rude to me over the years Ren, I don’t go around cutting their heads off, no matter how tempting. He was also rude to _you_ I think you’ll find.” 

“Then maybe you should have let me teach him a lesson then.” 

“Oh for god’s sake!” Hux snapped, whirling his horse around in front of Ren to cut him off. “You have to let this go!” 

Ren folded his arms, fully aware of how childish the gesture looked. “So a man disrespects you, belittles you in front of his men, turns his back on you and dismisses you after you travel all this way to hand over a stinking piece of paper…and you just _accept_ it?! You should have demanded his head on a spike.” 

Hux rolled his eyes. “And _what_ would that have accomplished? Aside from you single-handedly starting a war with the South?” 

“At least it would have shut his slimy face up.” Ren muttered. 

A faint look of exasperated amusement came over Hux’s face. “Look,” he said, running a hand through his long red hair, “I thank you for getting insulted on my behalf, but if you want to be one of the Guard you have to let petty things like this slide. Save your anger for the really important stuff.” 

Ren sighed, but flashed a small smile at Hux in return. Neither man spoke again for a while as they urged their horses on. The air was still and mild as they got closer to the southern borders and Ren noted that the flowers were turning into more bold and solid colours instead of the fragile whites of the warmer lands. The sky got darker as the day went on, and soon they were riding through a particularly dense bit of forest during the early hours of dusk. Ren opened his mouth to suggest they stop and rest when a small sound pricked at his ears. He nearly missed it beneath the other sounds of the forests like the birds and the leaves but it was definitely there. 

“Hux!” He hissed. “Wait!” 

Hux stopped, peering at Ren. He pushed back the hood he’d pulled back up a few hours ago. Ren put a finger to his lips before Hux could speak. Hux frowned but kept quiet, staring at Ren quizzically. 

The sound came again. Sharper now the horses had stopped. 

The sound of a branch breaking under someone’s foot. 

Ren drew his sword. Hux glanced at it in alarm and, at Ren’s encouraging nod, slowly drew a small knife of his own from the snowy folds of his cloak. 

Before either could really think of a plan, an arrow came whizzing through the clearing, snapping past Hux and embedding into a nearby tree. The sudden movement and noise startled Hux’s horse and the creature reared violently, throwing the prince off where he landed on the ground with a small grunt of surprise. The horse took off, sprinting away through the trees. 

“No!” Hux cried, throwing an arm out after it but it was no good. Another arrow came flying though, narrowly missing Ren as he slid off Vader’s back. A group of bandits sprang out from behind various trees. Ren ran forward to Hux’s side, covering the prince and pulling him to his feet. 

“Stay behind me.” He whispered quickly, raising his sword as one of them men rushed towards them with a cry. 

There weren’t many of them, but enough to keep Ren busy. While they were wild and brutish, they had none of Ren’s training. Their moves were violent yet clumsy and he dispatched four of them without much challenge. However, one man larger than the rest barrelled into Ren from his blind side, knocking both of them to the floor. Ren’s sword was knocked from his hand and the man’s chunky fingers dig into his skin. Ren tried to roll over and kick the man off but to no avail. Rank, dirty breath spewed from his assailant’s mouth as he tried to wrap a hand around Ren’s throat. Ren delivered some swift punches to the man’s ribs but his opponent’s stocky nature made the man almost unconscious of them. 

Something fast and white shot into view, slamming a rock straight into the large man’s head. The man rocked forward but didn’t go down; instead he lumbered off of Ren with a growl and turned towards the new threat. 

Hux backed away, glancing at the rock he held in a way that suggested he was quite offended the rock hadn’t cooperated in Hux’s attempt to knock the man out. Ren saw a bruise forming on the prince’s forehead and blood on his sleeve. The man aimed a punch that Hux dodged easily. Hux gripped the stone tighter in his hand and aimed a punch of his own. However, Hux had barely any experience with physical fighting aside from childhood scuffles and overbalanced, missing the man’s face and leaving himself open to an assault from the side that once again the large man took advantage off. Hux’s noise of pain as a meaty fist drove into his side galvanized Ren, reminding him that he _was_ supposed to be the bodyguard here. Grabbing his sword from where it had fallen he jumped towards the large man, driving the blade into his back. The man stiffened and jerked. Hux hurried backwards until he was clear. Ren yanked the sword out and watched dispassionately as the thug fell forward onto the forest floor, glancing around at the handful of bodies that littered the clearing. One of them had blood oozing sluggishly from the throat. He hadn’t fought that one. 

“Thank you.” Came Hux’s voice. Ren was impressed that the prince didn’t sound the slightest bit unnerved, though the slightly shaking hands suggested otherwise. 

Ren wiped the blood from his sword on a moss covered tree trunk. “I should thank you first. That was quick thinking with the rock.” 

“I…” Hux looked down at the thug’s body. “It was nothing.” 

Ren studied the prince as he kept looking down at the corpse. Making the sign of the cross Hux muttered a prayer under his breath. The shaking in his hands had nearly abated as he pulled his cloak tighter around him. Ren sheathed his sword and nudged the body slightly with the toe of his boot. 

“Don’t feel bad for him; he would have killed you first.” 

“Who _were_ they?” 

“Guavian Death Gang.” Ren informed him, taking in the gang’s signature red war paint that he hadn’t seen during the fight. “A handful of them anyway. Bandits that pick on travellers.” He cast a side glance at Hux’s white clothing. “They probably saw your priest clothes and assumed you were carrying valuables.” 

Hux narrowed his eyes at the bodies around the place. Ren gestured at the one with the punctured throat. “You?” 

“Y-Yes. I panicked when he came at me from behind, I didn’t realise it would be so…..” 

“What?” 

“Messy.” 

Ren hummed in agreement but didn’t comment. He’d seen people die before when soldiers from Alderaan came back from whatever skirmishes they had fought in. It was odd, he thought, that he’d cut down men and hadn’t felt anything. He had killed for the very first time and had felt only a strange hardness that only broke when he’d seen the prince get hit. He looked at the specks of blood on his own hand. They hadn’t felt like people to him. 

They’d felt like _things_. 

“Um,” came Hux’s voice again, tearing through Ren’s introspection. He quickly pushed his musings to the back of his mind and switched his attention to Hux, who was shifting his weight a little awkwardly. “I should try to find my horse.” 

Ren looked back through to where the horse had bolted. She had run in the direction they were already travelling but actually recovering her before nightfall was a slim chance. He rolled his shoulders and began walking back towards Vader who, like the good warhorse he was bred to be, hadn’t moved, unlike Hux’s filly. 

“My horse can carry two.” He announced, ready to help Hux into the saddle when a movement caught his eye. 

One last bandit, bleeding heavily, had aimed another arrow at Hux who hadn’t spotted him. But Ren did. 

“Get down!” He shouted, tackling Hux to the floor as the arrow was loosed. It sailed through the air where Hux’s head had been scant seconds before. They landed in an awkward pile and Ren’s head snapped up to see the archer running back into the dense trees with a limping gait. It wasn’t worth going after him, judging by the blood soaking his clothes the scum probably wasn’t going to get very far before succumbing to his injuries. 

Ren relaxed, his body no longer as tightly wound now the danger had passed. He pushed off Hux a little, who was looking up at him. 

“Th-thank you. Again.” 

Hux’s hair had fanned out behind his head, the copper a stark contrast with the earthy browns of the ground. Ren had his arms on either side of Hux’s head and one of Hux’s own hands was holding onto his wrist. Being this close he could see constellations of freckles on Hux’s nose and how light Hux’s eyelashes were, framing those pale green eyes. 

He suddenly became _very_ aware that Hux’s legs were trapped beneath his own hips and legs. He was straddling the prince of Arkanis. 

Hux stared up at him, a strange contemplative expression on his face as the air fell silent around them. 

Ren reared back, scrambling off of Hux. Hux pushed himself onto his elbows, looking at him. Ren got all the way to his feet and yanked Hux up by the one hand still awkwardly held in the air where it had been holding Ren’s arm. He probably tugged a little too hard; as Hux nearly lost his balance again once he was up, tottering on unsteady legs for a few m oments before steadying himself. 

“Thank you.” Hux said again. 

Ren shrugged. “Try not to get killed getting on Vader.” 

Ren turned away, feeling his face burn. He was far more unsettled by those moments on the ground than he ever was by the violence mere minutes before. He could hear Hux adjusting his cloak as he readied Vader, barely looking at the prince as he helped him into the saddle behind him. 

“Just hold me around the waist if it helps.” He told Hux shortly, telling himself that he was a professional and should be better than some sort of fumbling idiot.

“Alright.” 

Hux’s voice sounded small as he snaked his arms around Ren’s waist in a light grip. Ren glanced over his shoulder at the prince who was steadfastly ignoring him, focusing on the bodies instead. The shock of the fight and the exertion must have been settling in him as his cheeks were a faint tinge of pink. No doubt he was embarrassed by their new riding arrangement too. 

“You ready?” He asked, Hux inhaled sharply and set himself a little straighter in the saddle. 

“The sooner we get back to the Bishop, the better.” 

And with that, Ren softly pushed Vader on into the night, leaving the silence of the dead in their wake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws cliches around like they're goddamn confetti*


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert standard apology for the terrible schedule here*
> 
> Warning for Snoke being a two-faced bitch in this chapter. 
> 
> This chapter is probably a bit more Hux-centric than I intended and with Hux comes Snoke being an asshole, so I apologise that we have to deal with His Wrinkliness any more than we have to. This chapter is also pretty dialogue heavy, but I promise there will be more action in later chapters :)

In hindsight, Ren really should have foreseen that riding into the courtyard with a bloodied and bruised royal on his horse would cause a fuss. 

There were shouts as different attendees ran back and forth like startled rabbits when Vader thundered in, rearing slightly as Ren pulled him to a halt. A thin, bug-eyed servant ran forward and took the reins for him as he slid off whilst another two or three fluttered around Hux, helping him dismount. Their worried wittering reminded Ren of a particularly annoying group of hens.

“Get off of me, I’m _fine!_ ” Hux’s irritated voice cut through them like a knife through butter as Ren saw him batter away some hands that were attempting to assess the bruise on his forehead that, now Ren could properly see it, was a truly alarming shade of purple. “It’s not our blood-”

The attendants quickly ushered Hux into the safety of the inner chambers, their reluctant charge only able to spare Ren an exasperated glance over his shoulder that Ren felt a strange tickle of amusement. Only once the prince was gone did Ren feel an arm on his shoulder. It was the same bug-eyed servant (Nikos? Was that his name?) that took the reins from him earlier. He held out a damp cloth a little awkwardly.

“There’s blood on your face Sir.” 

Ren took the cloth from him and wiped his face, little streaks of rust coloured dried blood stained it. The servant ran off to attend to Vader, and Ren was left to his own devices. Nobody seemed particularly concerned about him. 

“Got your mission over with then?” Phasma called to him, coming out from one of the side stairways. “How’d it go?”

“Aside from a pack of Guavians in the Endorian woods? Fantastic.” Ren muttered, scrubbing a stubborn blood stain on his arm brace. Phasma frowned. 

“Guavians?” She asked, adjusting a strap on her shoulder, a nervous tick she had when she didn’t like what she heard. “A death gang?”

Ren nodded.

“So close to Coruscant’s cathedral keep? That’s…that’s not good.”

“Tell me about it, I fought them.” 

“You should bring that up with his Holiness,” she added eagerly. “When you have an audience with him?”

Ren jerked his head up. “Audience?”

Phasma rolled her eyes and sauntered past him, no doubt to terrify some young recruits into a sparring match, “Honestly you can be dense at times Ren, the Bishop is going to want to hear how the mission went.”

Ren started, he honestly hadn’t considered Snoke would want to talk to him _personally._ He assumed Hux would give an adequate report on how things went in the South and, if his High and Mighty-ness were so inclined, maybe mention how Ren saved his arse from bandits _twice._ But Ren didn’t hold out much hope. 

Giving his face another rough wipe with the cloth, he stomped across the courtyard in the direction of the kitchens in the hope of grabbing something more substantial than the rations he’d had on the trip there. 

**

Hux changed into fresh robes before going to Snoke. 

One of the messenger boys had told him that the Bishop had wanted to see him as soon as possible but Hux would be damned if he’d go to his master covered in blood and smelling of horse. Washing his face and hands in the warm water poured for him he gingerly poked at the bruise on his head. The punch his nameless assailant had thrown at him in the woods had stunned him for a few seconds due to how unexpected it had been. It had certainly caused him to see stars before he had the sense to grab a rock and fight back. Whilst he _had_ been able to help Ren for a few seconds, he hated the realisation of just how _useless_ he been. It stung. Ren had been able to kill them easily, saving Hux’s life twice in the process whilst Hux had, essentially, been as bad as a fainting damsel in the melodramatic stories Bren adored in their childhood. 

There had also been the issue of Matthias, it wasn’t until Ren had asked about the message they’d been entrusted to send that Hux felt his own curiosity rise. Curiosity had then turned to suspicion at the cold reception they’d received once the pleasantries were over with. His suspicion had reached a truly explosive level when the crossbows had been turned on them. He would demand an answer from his master during the meeting. 

Surveying his reflection in the looking glass before him Hux felt his eyes fall to wear a small silver cross hung on a chain against his skin. It was relatively plain as ornamentation went but the purity of the silver made it more valuable than most of the things kept in the Keep. Only Snoke carried things of equal or greater monetary worth. It had been his mother’s, once upon a time. Bren had given it to him on the morning they parted nearly four years ago. If the bandits had seen it, then Hux would have surely have found his throat slit before he could blink. 

He swallowed hard, tucking his mother’s cross back into his shirt. He’d find a way to kill a thousand bandits before he’d ever part with it. 

**

Snoke steepled his withered fingers under his chin and peered at Hux, his eyes steely in his scarred and ancient face. 

“Ren killed all of them?”

“All but two your Holiness. I dispatched one of them and the other ran away after attacking us one last time. There was a deep wound in his stomach; I doubt he would have lasted the night.”

Snoke made a humming sound in agreement and bent over the map he had stretched in front of him. Letters from the King lay in disarray around it and large tallow candles burnt steadily around the room, throwing dancing shadows along the walls. Hux shifted his weight, his forehead aching. More than once Snoke’s eyes had flickered across it but neither of them addressed it. 

“The two of you survived, that’s all that matters.” His Holiness said, waving his hand distractedly. “The message was sent as planned. Give one wounded bandit no thought, he is of no consequence.”

Hux inhaled sharply, seeing his chance. “The message for the South-”

Snoke inclined his head. “Yes?”

“What was it? I feel that Ren and I deserve to know.”

“Do you?”

Snoke’s voice was sharp, unwelcoming. Hux was horribly reminded of the first time he’d displeased his master, and the pain that had followed. He swallowed and took a deep breath, straightening his shoulders. 

“Yes I do.”

“ _You_ I understand, but why this concern about lord Ren knowing?”

“I’m not concerned.” Hux replied quickly. Heat prickled his cheeks, though he wasn’t sure why. Whether Ren knew or not wasn’t Hux’s concern, it didn’t matter. He only said it because they were talking about Ren prior, that was all. 

“It was a private matter, neither for you nor your bodyguard to deal with.” 

“Crossbows were pointed at us.” Hux snapped coldly, taking a step forward towards the desk. Snoke continued to regard him coolly, if he were surprised by Hux’s sudden temper, he didn’t show it. 

“What Lord Matthias’ guards do is his business. You and Lord Ren passed both tests I set for you, and that is enough for you at this present time. That will be all, Etienne.”

Snoke stood up and began to gather his paper, clearly expecting Hux to obey the dismissal. He nearly did so, turning on his heel to go before he paused at the doorway.

“Wait… _both_ tests?” 

Snoke straightened, his arms hanging limp by his sides, scarred mouth pressed in a thin, angry line. Hux fought to keep the suspicious glare off his face and he strode closer to his master. 

“What _tests_?” 

“I’m surprised at you Etienne.” The Bishop said softly – always a danger sign – with a ghost of a snide smirk pulling at his lips. “You’re usually so clever.”

Hux bristled but Snoke cut him off before he could reply. 

“Bandits don’t usually _dare_ come this close to my keep.”

For a moment Hux didn’t know what to make of the statement. Then, staring into his master’s cold dark eyes, it clicked.

“You sent them.”

It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. Cold, hard facts. It made sense; Ren had been tasked to keep him safe on their journey. What better way to see whether he’d be a good part of the Guard than to see if he could deal with a handful of thugs?

“I had to make sure Ren could protect you. I’m getting older your Highness, and I need to ensure my kingdom is in safe hands-”

“You’re not the King.”

“I misspoke.” Snoke said smoothly, waving his hand again. “My _Keep_ , I have been training you in the scholarly arts for years now. You have the intellect. I had to see whether Ren could prove himself worthy to be the, ah, muscle, to be so blunt. I need both scholar _and_ warrior.”

“Brains and brawn eh?” Hux asked sarcastically, folding his arms. 

“Exactly. If Ren couldn’t handle them, then he can’t handle being a part of my Guard. Rest assured, the gang members were well paid in advance.”

“And what, pray, was _my_ test?”

Snoke smiled at him thinly. Hux felt as though there were chips of ice in his stomach. 

“You passed boy, that’s all you need to know.”

“We could have _died_!” Hux all but shouted in disbelief, staring at Snoke. He knew the Bishop could be cold, even cruel in his displeasure. But he’d never known, never suspected that a man of God could play with their lives so callously. 

“And yet here you stand!” Snoke hissed in fury, one cold hand shooting up to grasp Hux’s jaw, forcing the prince to look at him. Hux felt his teeth grind together painfully in Snoke’s vice-like grip. “If you question my methods or plans again, I shan’t be so lenient.”

With a force that belied his age and stature, his Holiness shoved Hux back a few paces. Hux stumbled but didn’t fall, bringing up his own hand to massage the spot where Snoke had dug his fingers in. Knowing it an unwise move to challenge or protest again, Hux kept his eyes glued to the floor at Snoke’s feet with the air of one properly chastised. 

“BOY!” Snoke roared past him. A meek boy opened the door and stammered a greeting as Snoke stared coldly at him. 

“Summon Lord Ren.”

**

Ren was shown in by the shy messenger boy and sank to his knees in the habitual bow. Snoke sat behind his desk, apparently clearing away a map in front of him. Glancing up Ren caught sight of Hux stood off to one corner and started at the tight expression of worry on the prince’s face. A thrill of dread shot up Ren’s spine. What had Hux told the Bishop? Had he done something wrong? Surely if Hux had spoken badly of him those green eyes wouldn’t be flitting between him and Snoke with a look so close to fear would he? 

“Prince Hux tells me you ran into some criminals on your return.” Snoke announced, giving the gesture for Ren to rise. “I’m indebted to you.”

“Your Holiness?”

“You saved his life, twice.”

“Well,” Ren said, glancing to Hux and chancing a slight smile. “We saved each other.”

Hux didn’t smile back, but blinked owlishly at him in confusion. Their eyes stayed locked onto each other’s for a few seconds before Hux dropped his gaze to the floor when Snoke spoke again.

“Lovely.” The Bishop said warmly. “Then it’s settled. I’m placing you as the Prince’s personal man within the Bishop Guard. Phasma shall be your lieutenant. When you both finish your training, of course.”

“Your Holiness!” Ren beamed, ignoring Hux’s bewildered look. “I…it’ll be my honour! Thank you.”

“No need to thank me,” Snoke said airily, his voice as warm as a proud father. “I can see nobody better.” 

Ren sank into the bow again, clasping his arm across his chest with enthusiasm. He couldn’t keep either the smile off his face or the heat of pride that flooded his entire body. The Bishop once again bid him stand and clasped his arms with friendly familiarity. Over Snoke’s shoulder Ren smiled widely at Hux. Hux, for his part, managed to not look too sour as he shot a brief smile back. He didn’t look too enthused about the news but Ren couldn’t bring himself to care. It didn’t matter if Hux didn’t like him at the moment, nothing could bring down his mood. 

“Go then,” Snoke was saying, bringing Ren’s attention back to him, “go get your rest. You’ve had a trying day.”

Ren shot the pair of them another smile and all but danced out the room.

**

“Ren, wait!”

Ren turned, half-expecting to see Phasma. It had been two days since his return to the keep and was quite late in the night. Phasma usually stayed up later than the rest of the recruits in the Keep, so it surprised him to see Hux, dressed in a simple nightshirt and holding a candle walking towards him.

“Hux? I mean, your Highness-”

“Ssh.” Hux hissed, glancing around should a guard come along, though it was unlikely. “I want to ask you something.”

“It’s pretty late…”

“I know, I’m sorry but I didn’t want this to be known to anyone.”

Okay, now Ren’s curiosity was piqued. The bruise on Hux’s forehead had faded a little, though it still stood out starkly in the candlelight. Dressed like this, Hux seemed somehow smaller than he did in his voluminous white priest robes. The bones in his wrist and face seemed more delicate, almost elfin. His eyes glittered strangely with intent.

Ren frowned. “Um…alright.”

“Teach me to fight.” Hux whispered, looking Ren straight in the eye. Ren blinked.

“I’m sorry?” 

“You heard me, don’t be dense.” Hux hissed, his breath causing the flame of the candle to dance wildly. “You fight better than anyone here, I saw it. I don’t want to be caught out again like I was in the forest and….and I need a teacher.” 

“But….” Ren’s protest trailed away in the hush between them. Hux continued to look him in the eyes with a steady, determined look on his face. “Did you ask his Holiness about this?”

Hux huffed a little laugh that sounded as though it was tinged with bitterness. “My _master_ doesn’t need to know about it. Think of it as a training exercise for you.”

Ren was still at a loss. “For me?”

Hux nodded. “If you’re to be my personal knight, I’ll need you to train future troops…why not practice with me?”

The prince looked so tightly wound, almost desperate. For what seemed like an hour neither of them made or sound or even really moved, a distant wind echoing down the corridor like a ghostly wail in the dark. It played with the flame in Hux’s hand. 

Ren nodded slowly. “Alright, alright. When?”

“Not in daylight,” Hux said hurriedly. “Snoke will want me for my studies then, and you’ll be busy with your training. It’ll have to be at night.”

“Not every night.” Ren countered, “If you truly want this to remain between us, it can’t be regular enough for people to notice.”

Hux nodded eagerly, which too Ren aback. He’d half been expecting Hux to argue about it. 

“Agreed. I’ll send word when we can meet.” 

Ren nodded again, holding out a hand. Hux glanced at it briefly before gripping it tightly for a furtive handshake. Something about it, shrouded in darkness and secrecy, struck Ren as almost clandestine and scandalous. Hux turned to go but paused.

Ren frowned. “Prince Hux?”

“The Bishop…” Hux murmured, his voice so low as to be a whisper. “Be careful.”

“What?”

Hux turned to look at him again, the green in his eyes glittering in the candlelight as though he were close to tears. The illusion was gone as soon as the thought entered into Ren’s head, and he studied Hux’s pale face with its worried frown.

“He was testing you…testing us.” Hux turned away once more before Ren could question him further. “For God’s sake Ren be careful.”

And with that, the prince was gone, hurrying back up a side corridor and leaving a very confused and curious Ren behind. For a few seconds Ren contemplated Hux’s attitude and weirdly whispered riddle before sighing. Brushing a hand through his hair, he trudged back to his own rooms. 

Tucked behind a corner, unseen by both price and knight, a hooded figure heard them go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaddya up to Hux? 
> 
> Whaddya up to Snoke??
> 
> Whaddya up to Mysterious Hooded Figure???


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's the worst updater in the world?
> 
> That's right! It's-a me!

Ren didn't see Hux again for three weeks after that.

His days were filled with training with the other aspiring knights, sparring with Phasma and keeping himself out of too much trouble. He fell into a routine of training, meals and sleeping in the barracks with the other boys. Not once did he see a glimpse of white robes, nor the copper head that usually came with them. Usually he would see Hux passing through the corridors to the Keep library, or to confer with the Bishop about something. But, ever since their strange hushed pact that night, he'd seen neither hide nor hair of the prince. It was as though Hux had vanished.

Not that he cared. Hux was probably busy, and Ren laughed at himself at his own foolishness, for thinking that anybody in the Keep was capable of any nefarious deeds. 

As the days passed, however, he began to feel a little put out. If Hux was so desperate to be taught how to fight, why not send word? It wasn't as if Ren was miles away, unable to be reached. Perhaps His Highness was having a weird laugh at Ren's expense, to keep the stupid knight waiting on a meeting that would never arrive. Well, Hux could keep laughing. Ren wasn't stupid and he certainly wasn't _waiting_.

And yet Ren couldn't seem to stop himself from glancing up whenever a servant was nearby. 

He caught Luke staring at him sometimes as well. Hus uncle had kept his word as far as Ren could tell, sending no word to his parents about what he was doing. Ren finally felt free from his mother's suffocating watchfullness and his father's vague affection but Luke hovered on the edge of this freedom, ready to give a word or gesture that would swoop in and tear it to shreds. He took to taking care to be wherever his uncle was not. He was getting good at it. 

The weeks crawled by.

**

The hall was filled with people, the smell of stew and ale thick in the air. 

Ren sat on the edge of the long table, listening and smiling at his fellow boys' chatter and jokes but not actively joining in. His reputation as a quiet one was fully in place. The others never shunned him, but didn't openly invite him into their circle either. He didn't mind, he knew he was to lead them some day, and the unconsious respect the others talked to him with suited him just fine.

As he reached to take another ladleful of lumpy beef stew a servant dipped down next to him and swapped his goblet for another one.

"No I'm not fin-" he began, only for the servant to discreetly tap the base of the new cup before departing as silently as they came. Frowning, Ren spotted a small corner of parchment folded underneath, barely poking out. Checking to make sure nobody was looking - they rarely were - he withdrew the parchment as he adjusted the goblet on the table and swiftly brought it down by his knees to open it. 

It was small, frayed edges betraying the fact it had clearly been ripped from another bigger roll. On it was a precise, slanting script;

_The Nothern Courtyard. Tonight. Don't let anyone see you. -H_

Ren blinked as he read Hux's message, taking care not to let his face betray him. He was surprised, not unpleasantly so, and folded the parchment back up again to tuck into his sleeve. The talk around him had gone on as if nothing had happened and a pockmarked boy near him guffawed at some bawdy riposte his friend had made. Ren reached out for the stew pot again, eyes scanning the room for a flash of white he knew wasn't there.

**

Moonlight had washed the entire courtyard with silver as Ren picked his way past the stables without too much noise. As far as he could tell, they were the only two awake. Even the guards had taken to their beds, no need to patrol a Keep when there was no danger. 

Hux wasn't in white, so at first Ren had not even seen him. Dressed in a dark grey tunic and breeches he looked more real, less ethereal to Ren's eyes in the dim light cast by two torches Hux had lit. 

"You're late." Hux snapped. Ren sighed.

"Oh, because your note was _so_ specific on times."

Hux frowned but didn't argue, which Ren chalked up as a marvel in and of itself. 

"Alright." He said, facing the prince. "What do you want to learn?"

"I told you, to fight-"

Ren waved his hand. "No, I mean, what _kind_ of fighting? Brawling? Archery? Stabbing people?"

"Isn't that just brawling with pointy things?"

Ren felt his brows raise in surprise even as a slight smile tugged at his mouth. "Was that a joke I heard?"

The look Hux gave him could only be described as _withering_. "Careful, I might try again." He shot back dryly.

"Oh, Heaven forbid." Huffed Ren, a small laugh escaping him. A smile flitted over Hux's face before he settled back into an expression of determination. 

"I just want to know how to defend myself properly, the way I couldn't in the forest."

Ren frowned. "You managed to kill a man-"

"I know." Hux snapped, face contorted into a angry frown. "I know...but, but I wasted too much time. I was almost too late to help you."

Hux frowned again, glancing away. Ren exhaled and placed a hand on Hux's shoulder, ignoring the prince's start when he did so. The two of them looked at each other in the mingled torch and moonlight for a heartbeat before Ren cleared his throat and took a step back. 

"Alright. Show me how you punch."

Holding up a flat hand he looked at Hux expectantly, who swallowed and raised his fists. After a few seconds of thought Hux reeled forward and delivered a solid, swift punch to Ren's palm. The force of it knocked Ren's hand back but not enough to have any real effect. Hux took a few steps forward and shook out his hand.

"Your hands are stone, Ren."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Ren grinned, motioning to Hux's feet. "You overbalanced."

Hux blinked and looked down at his boots. He didn't argue, as Ren had expected, or challenge Ren's critique, but simply looked back at Ren with undivided attention. "How?"

"Like this-" He took a few steps towards Hux and placed his hands on the prince's torso, doing his best to ignore how intimate the touch seemed. "Your posture as a prince and scholar is excellent, but for a fight it's completely wrong."

Hux's voice was quiet and small. "I don't understand." 

Ren's throat felt dry. He cleared it again. "Here."

They went through the motions of perfecting Hux's posture into a crouch more suitable for a fight, moving his centre of balance lower so that throwing a punch wouldn't knock him over again. Once Ren was satisfied that Hux was properly grounded, his hands fell away from Hux and he stood back to where he had been and got the prince to try and punch his palms again. Hux had strength that Ren would never have suspected in such a willowy frame. They then went through a few dodging manoeveurs that Ren felt would be useful. Hux was quick, and missed his jabs with ease. They continued like that until the moonlight began to pale.

"You should get back, we're done for now."

Hux glanced at the lowering moon, suprised. He sighed and brought a hand to his hair, brushing the long strands that had escaped their tie from his face. 

"You did well." Ren began, a little awkwardly, "Next time-"

"Next time I'll try not to be so gangly." Hux shot back weakly, voice tinged with a hint of self-deprecation unlike his usual haughtiness. "I'm sorry, I robbed you of some sleep, morning's not far off."

Ren chuckled. "I've gone without sleep before, I'm sure we'll live."

Hux hummed in agreement, inspecting the slight bruises forming on his knuckles afer the abuse he'd put them through all night. Ren picked up the torches, causing the dying flames to jump over their faces. 

"Come on, I'll walk you back to your chamber."

Hux's head snapped back up, "That's not necessary." 

"Maybe not, it _is_ polite however. So I'm told anyway."

The prince seemed unsure, chewing his lower lip slightly. Ren blinked, Hux always seemed unshakeably confident in the daylight when they met. The confidence was harder to see when the sun went down. It was as if Hux was only human at night. 

Ren walked towards the direction of the library without an answer, pausing only when Hux called out a hushed _wait._ and jogged a couple of paces to keep up. Ren shot him a quick smile and they left the courtyard in silence.

**

"Why are you here Ren?"

Hux's voice was loud in the relative silence of the stone corridors, even though it was barely above a whisper. Ren looked over to him.

"You asked me to-?"

"No, I mean..." Hux sighed and waved a hand in front of him. " _Here._ The Keep, with the Bishop. Why did you come here?"

Ren frowned at him, stopping in his tracks. He didn't know where this line of enquiry could go, but it didn't seem good. Hux's eyes were pale in the dying torchlight, giving him the aura of a savant that could see right through anything Ren said. He shrugged.

"Well, I mean, it's a good career for peasant boys to choose-"

"But you're not a peasant. Don't lie to me Ren."

Ren stiffened, staring at Hux. How could the prince have known? The only one who knew his true heritage was Luke, what reason could Luke _possibly_ have to tell Hux?

Before he worked his way into a full-blown panic, Hux held up a hand to forestall him. "You're not a low-born. Any idiot can see it. It's something in your eyes, the way you talk, the way you hold yourself...you're as much a peasant as I am. The one thing I don't understand is why you came in with the rest of them, not announced like other nobles."

Ren gaped, forcing himself to tear his gaze away from Hux in a play of checking the corridor for eavesdroppers. Hux was not convinced, folding his arms and continuing to look at Ren with expectation. He felt his shoulders drop as he sighed.

"You're right. I was born into a noble house. I...I ran away from home."

Hux frowned in confusion. "Why?"

"I...I was stifled." Ren stammered, not entirely sure why he was even telling the prince this. It was none of Hux's business where he came from, none at all. And yet, in the muted light of the torches, with only the two of them to hear his secrets, words came spilling from his lips unbidden:

"I mean, my parents were always so concerned with keeping the peace, with staying _still_. Nothing ever changes when you stay in the place they've carved out for you. I was chafing under that. They hated the legacy my ancestors had left and wanted me to stay still and perfect, never going anywhere, never _doing anything_.I know they loved me in their way, but it's not enough. I wanted to do something, _be_ something. Something more. Do you...do you understand that?"

His voice trailed off after his speech, his breath coming short in his chest. H ehad never admitted this before, not out loud anyway. It felt as though a stone had fallen with every word, a weight he cast away from him with his confession. He looked back at Hux, whose face had softened. 

"I understand." 

Ren inhaled, a flush of embarrasment creeping up his neck. "You do?"

Hux gave a rueful smile and another self-deprecating smile. "As someone who's trapped in the place carved out for them. I do."

Now it was Hux's turn to glance away, directing his words to the empty corridor as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other in discomfort.

"I'm the second son, you know how that means I'm bound for the Church. My brother will be King in Arkanis...and he'll be a good one, I know it. Bren's a good man, but I fear..."

He paused, as if searching for the words. Ren felt an almost irresistable urge to reach out to him again. Almost.

"I fear that there will be those that would take advantage of his good nature. I've studied the histories, the languages, I know how the politics work. I could be of use to him, but..."

"But your father sent you here." Ren finished for him.

Hux nodded and finally turned back to him. The lack of sleep was evident on his face, sharp shadows under those bright eyes. In the hush of the corridor Ren felt as though they were the only ones in the world; the knight and the prince. A cast-off and a runaway.

Hux broke the silence again with a sigh and a quick shake of his head. "You'd better get on back to your barracks, before someone notices you're gone." 

Ren nodded sharply. "Right." 

He began to walk back the way he'd come, leaving Hux behind. Before he'd gotten to the end of the corridor, he turned back to see Hux glancing at him over his shoulder. The prince flushed and gave a jerky nod in farewell that Ren mirrored before hurrying back to his bed as the light over the courtyard turned rosy with the dawn.

**

Hux closed the door to his chamber, Ren's speech echoing in his mind. His white robes were discarded on the ready made bed that he never touched that night. His knuckles ached where he'd been punching Ren's hands and he blushed at the memory of where Ren's hands had been on his waist and torso. If he had been disappointed when Ren had let go, that was his own business.

But, worse than that, he was beginning to see someone under Ren's loutish attitude. There was a person under that armour and agression, a person that had done what Hux could never be brave enough to do and defy the shackles meant for him. He was starting to _understand_ the knight. Understand Ren.

He placed his forehead against the cool rough wood of the door and closed his eyes.

"Oh no..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, the music inspiration for this chapter started out with 'I'll Make A Man Out of You', which is awesome, and ended with 'Let Me Be Your Wings', which is just romantic as all hell. 
> 
> Should I tag this as 'Slow Burn'? Because this is moving at, like, glacial pace 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr! redrose-comes-a-marching :D


End file.
